


That Drunken Night

by Azz01



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Conquest Route, Drunken sex, F/M, Femdom, Friedns turn to lovers, Only mentions of sex since I can't do smut right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azz01/pseuds/Azz01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma and Scarlet celebrate their first victory against Nohr in a very special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Drunken Night

Finally, victory. Ryouma, prince of Hoshido had just arrived in Cheve about a week ago alongside his brother Takumi and their army. There, he met Scarlet, daughter of Cheve's leader and commander of the Cheveois Rebels. She was quite different from your typical woman. Her hair was short that that of even Hinoka's, the princes sister. It was blonde and she sported a navy headband. Her amour was scarlet, akin to her name. On her amour was a white lily, somehow spared from the battle, not even a drop of blood that clearly covered the soldier was near it. She approached the prince and bowed.

'My Prince, I thank you greatly for your assistance in battle. Without you, I say I, alongside my people would have been killed.'

'No need for thanks,' the prince replied, 'We have the same goal, defeating Nohr. Any enemy of my enemy is my friend. Hopefully together, we can bring down Nohr and halt their tyranny before they have the opportunity to kill anyone else.'

'I agree, but how about we get on with the celebrations?'

The prince was confused. Celebrations? _This was only a battle, the war was far from won,_ the prince thought to him self. Scarlet explained to him that is was Cheveois tradition to celebrate after every battle with a feast. Ryouma, being the man he is could not deny the tradition of the Cheveois people and, Ryouma could not lie, he needed a break, after all that had happened.

\-----

Ryouma sat alongside Scarlet and his younger brother Takumi at the top table in Cheve's grand hall. He could here the laughs of drunken men and the voice of a beautiful maiden singing traditional Cheveois and Hoshidan songs accompanied by guitars and fiddles. He was surprised with how the people of Cheve knew so much of Hoshidan culture, both he, Takumi, his mother's retainers Orochi and Reina alongside his army was only served Hoshidan food and people spoke to them in Hoshidan, albeit the Hoshidan they spoke was not the best. Scarlet even made her best effort at talking to the prince in his native language, despite knowing teh prince was well versed in the languages of the continent. Suddenly, Scarlet spilled some of her ale on Ryouma's plate.

'Ah, gomen, gomen ougi-sama!'

'Scarlet, you don't need to speak Hoshidan to me. I am perfectly okay speaking your language.'

'Oh, okay. But, sorry about your dinner. I think I am bit tipsy from all the ale. It's been a while since I have last drank.'

'It's fine. I was full anyways.'

The two smiled at each other and then laughed. 'Would you care to dance?' Ryouma asked putting his hand out. Scarlet took his hand and they moved to the dance floor.

'Karera wa yoi kappuru ni narudarou.' Reina said, giggling.

'I certainly agree Reina, they would make a good couple. What do you think prince Takumi?' Orochi then looked at the prince whom had his arms crossed and looked quite uncomfortable.

'Ha, please.' Takumi then got up from his seat and left the hall to go outside.

'Dono yōna wadai o koroshimasu!' Reina said with a look of disappointment.

'Yes, but we should give him some slack. His mother has just died not too long ago and he is in the middle of a war.*Sigh* Hows about a dance Reina?'

'Hai!' Both Reina and Orochi then got off their seats and proceeded to the dance floor.

\-----

After a long night of celebrations, Ryouma and Scarlet wobbled down the halls to find their rooms, laughing all the way.

'You certainly know how to party Ryo.' Scarlet said before a hiccup escaped her mouth.

'As do you my comrade.' Ryouma then proceeded to hiccup also. 'Ah, here is my room.' They both entered and knocked off one another and proceeded to fall on to Ryouma's bed.

'Well isn't someone frisky?' Scarlet said playfully.

'Says you. It is obvious you purposely tripped us both so you could convince me to bed you with your subtle charms. That is what you have been doing all night, correct?'

'Of, of coarse not! I would never!'

They both blushed as they looked into each others eyes. Ryouma put his hand behind Scarlet's head, lifting it up to lay a passionate kiss upon her lips, forgetting about all that had been worrying him. 'Scarlet, let make love to you right now.' Ryouma began to undress Scarlet and he kissed her all over. On her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. Scarlet reached her hand down to find his penis and grabbed it tightly. Ryouma let out a quiet squeal.

'Sorry Ryouma, but I am not the submissive type.' Scarlet then grabbed Ryouma and they switched positions. Scarlet began to do to Ryouma has he done to her, leaving a prominent love mark on his neck as he softly moaned to all the kisses she planted on him.

Both of them were soon naked, bearing all to one another. Both scarred from the roughs of battle. They kissed again and all night, until the sun had risen,  they made sweet, passionate love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to include some Japanese in here since I like to think Hoshido speaks Japanese while Nohr speaks English, but I don't know much Japanese myself so there are only a few lines here and there.  
> But yeah. Reina can't speak English but she understands it. Orochi is fluent.


End file.
